


The Trip

by theredhoodie



Series: The Sterek Series [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Road Trips, light smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredhoodie/pseuds/theredhoodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's finally summer. Everyone is looking forward to junior year, and what better way to celebrate than going to the beach and staying at Lydia's parents beach house? Sand, sun and sex, what more could you ask for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, thanks to a wonderful tumblr graphic, I decided to settle this story with a fun epilogue when everyone is super happy and just having fun. And by everyone…I mean everyone.

It was the first week of July. Everyone was ready to have some fun before starting junior year. The whole wolfpack, along with Lydia and Allison, were sitting on a bus, headed to the coast.

This had all started when Lydia wanted to get to know Jackson's 'new crew' better after being only vaguely made a part of school lunches for the second half of the school year. She had offered to take all of them to her family beach house.

"We have a private beach and it's half a mile from the boardwalk."

Even Allison was allowed to come along. Her dad still didn't like her being with Scott—and her mother was seriously scary about the whole thing—but after Allison had almost been mauled by a freaky, organ-eating-Omega and Scott saved her, Chris Argent let the reigns lose a bit. But not completely…

Allison sighed as her cell rang and she checked the screen. "Dad, we're not even there yet," she grumbled into the phone. "I told you that I'd call when I get to the house."

Lydia leaned over from the seat behind Allison. "Hello, Mr. Argent," she said sweetly.

"Lydia says hi," Allison turned to flash her friend a smile before quickly finishing her conversation and snuggling against Scott's shoulder.

The bus wasn't overly stuffed, which was surprising since it was summer and they were headed to the beach. Allison and Scott, Jackson and Lydia, and Stiles and Derek each had a row to themselves, while Isaac, Erica and Boyd took up another.

Allison and Scott were just relaxing and cuddling and trying to make this into an actual vacation where there were no worrying about hunters and werewolves and death and they could just be the kids that they were.

Lydia was talking Jackson's ear off, as usual, and taking lots of pictures—Jackson spent a majority of the time with his eyes closed or forehead resting against her hair so his eyes didn't lense-flare the photos—and complaining that Jackson never looked at the camera. He told her was tired and she just wanted photos of herself anyway.

Across the aisle, Derek was frowning at the back of the seat in front of him, casting a glance or two out the window, all the while Stiles was asleep on his shoulder. Well, at first he was just pretending, to annoy Derek, but he actually had fallen asleep and Derek slipped into brood-mode because Stiles had forced him to wear khakis and a white t-shirt.

Erica was sitting between the boys. First they had just chatted about going to the beach—only Erica had actually gone to the ocean before—before they started playing I Spy and other random kids games, like tic-tac-toe and hangman. Before long, Isaac was slouched down in his seat, arms crossed and eyes closed and Erica was making a list of all of the things Boyd wanted in a girl so she could find him someone who would stick around for more than just a few dates, like the last two.

By the time they reached the coast, it was almost noon. Everyone stretched and complained about sitting for too long and they all turned to Lydia to ask about how the nine of them were going to get to the house.

She just waved a perfectly manicured hand. "Don't worry about it," she said before sauntering off through the bus station on four inch wedges. Jackson juggled her luggage and everyone else followed, chattering and yawning. They all stood around what could only be called the loading-dock according to Stiles, while Lydia talked to someone on her phone.

"What the hell are we waiting for?" Erica asked when someone bumped into her trying to get passed. She bumped into Isaac, who put an arm around her shoulders and glared at the back of the lady who was complaining about "all the kids blocking the exit".

No one answered her.

"I have to pee," Stiles said to break the silence, just as a shuttle bus pulled up to the curb.

"The shuttle's here!" Lydia said as the doors popped open and she stepped inside. She cheerfully greeted the driver and everyone just sort of stood on the sidewalk and stared. With a huff, she leaned out the door. "C'mon, don't you want to get to the house?"

Allison shrugged and followed her on. It took a good five minutes for everyone to get in and shove their bags in the overhead wire compartments and get into seats.

"You have your very own shuttle on speed dial?" Erica asked from where she and Isaac were sitting near Lydia.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Of course not, I just set it up for us to be picked up because there are too many of us for one cab."

"Lydia likes plans," Allison said.

"She likes everything to be perfect," Stiles found himself saying. _What_ …he had basically devoted ten years of his life to observing Lydia from afar; one just doesn't forget such things.

Erica just raised an eyebrow and sat back.

"Tell me you didn't plan out our entire vacation," Boyd ventured to say.

Lydia turned to look at him. He swore he was about to get scolded because she looked fierce. "Of course not," she said sharply. "I know what a vacation is. We can do whatever we want for four whole days."

The bus ride went smoothly—except for that bump they hit, resulting in Stiles getting bopped in the head by a falling duffle bag—and they were dropped off at a stand-alone house painted in blue, standing on stilts with a boardwalkway stretching from the road to the doorway.

Lydia walked ahead of them, keys swinging on her finger. The house had a few windows on the street side, with a simple white door. Everyone crowded around on the sandy, wooden walkway as she unlocked the door and slipped inside.

Like anything more could be expected, the inside of the house was immaculate and totally fancy. Everything was made with dark wood. There was a thin hall straight ahead which they could see through to the wall of windows at the backside of the house. Lydia walked ahead, pointing out things as hostess.

"There's one bedroom down on the first floor," she said, pushing opening the door on the right. "And the bathroom is here." The door on the left. Of which Stiles pushed through the group to bolt inside. "Um…the kitchen is straight through here." She stepped forward, out of the hall. The kitchen was wide open and to the left, against the wall of the bathroom. Straight ahead was the windows and sliding glass doors to the back porch that had stairs that led down the private beach. The living room, with two sofas and a cushiony lounge chair, was in front of the kitchen, while to the right was a wide wooden staircase with a dining area next to it, with a table and chairs. Lydia waved her hand up the stairs. "There are three bedrooms and another bathroom upstairs. Jackson and I have the master, you all can work out which rooms you're staying in amongst yourselves."

At that, she and Jackson disappeared up the stairs with their bags—well with Jackson carrying their bags—leaving everyone else to sort of mull around and decide who was sleeping where. And of course, that's when Stiles popped up, asking what he missed.

"We have to decide who gets the bedrooms," Erica replied, leaning against the island in the kitchen. "There are only three left."

"I'm obviously sleeping on the couch," Boyd said, since he was just one person and everyone else here was paired up. He moved through them and tossed his bag on the cushiony chair before walking out the sliding glass door to check out the porch.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Scott suggested. Everyone shrugged. "Just one of us…"

"Right," Stiles nodded, holding out a hand at the same time as Derek. "Whoa, dude, let me handle this," he said, putting a hand on Derek's shoulder and pushing him back a bit. Derek just shook his head and stepped back, ignoring the look that Erica gave him since he was standing with her and Allison.

"For the downstairs room?" Isaac and Stiles nodded. The three fisted their hands and two minutes later, Scott and Allison were staying downstairs and the others were left rushing up the stairs to pick which room they got. Stiles grabbed the room at the far end, leaving Isaac and Erica with the room in the middle.

Ten minutes later, all of them were crowding out onto the deck.

"I think we should go down the main beach," Lydia offered. She—and everyone else—were already in swimsuits. To be honest, the guys had worn theirs here, however the girls had gotten into theirs once they had arrived. Allison had called her father and they had poked around the kitchen; Lydia had gotten it stocked for when they got here.

"Sounds good to me," Boyd said, rubbing his hands together.

Settled, they left the house, a big mess of werewolves and humans clutching towels. Erica was yammering about all of the things Boyd and Isaac would have to do, since they had never been. Allison said she really wanted to go swimming and Lydia was obviously just going to sit pretty and get a tan.

It was the heat of the day, the beach was filled with people, but not enough to make it impossible to find a big enough space for all of them to dump their things. Allison instantly pulled off her sarong and pulled Scott by the wrist toward the water. He tossed away his shirt—which landed on Stiles—and rushed off after his girlfriend.

Lydia rolled her eyes in obvious distaste and laid out her blanket, pulling off her loose sundress to reveal milk skin that was in dire need of a tan. Yes, she was an easy burner, but twenty minutes would do her good and she had made sure Jackson brought her sunscreen with them.

Boyd immediately jogged off to help a group of lovely girls trying to set up a volleyball net.

Isaac was holding fast to his shirt and Erica finally gave up trying to get him out of it and persuaded him to go check out the waves with her. Less than a minute later, the air was filled with Erica screeching his name when he grabbed her around the middle and tossed her into the water.

"Volleyball, huh?" Stiles said, hitting his knuckles against Derek's abs before nodding and pointing at the net Boyd was helping set up.

Derek glared and shook his head once. "No."

Stiles frowned. "C'mon, don't be such a sourwolf."

"Stiles, I'm not playing volleyball," Derek insisted.

Stiles moved to stand in front of him and put his hands on Derek's shoulders. "If you don't play volleyball with me, I am going to break up with you and move away and you'll become all depressed and sad again…do we want this to happen?"

Derek's glare finally softened. "You are an idiot."

Stiles grinned and gripped the bottom of Derek's shirt to pull it off him.

"Are you kidding?" Jackson groaned from where he was sitting next to Lydia. "Can you not do that in front of my eyes?"

"Leave them alone, they're cute," Lydia said, shading her eyes and giving them a wide smile. "Besides, I don't mind the view."

Stiles turned to glare or snark or thank—he wasn't really sure which—but Derek proceeded to pull off his shirt too. "You know I can undress myself," Stiles said with a roll of his eyes. However was easily distracted from his annoyance because, _holy lord_ was Derek sexy with the muscles and sun shining down on him and all. Stiles couldn't help but grab Derek's face and kiss him right in front of an entire beach.

"Save it for the room," Jackson grumbled. He actually really didn't care, but he was determined to keep up his asshole front around Lydia. If only he could tell her about werewolves…but he didn't think she would handle it well.

Stiles stuck out his tongue and started off across the sand with Derek behind him.

"Yo, Boyd," Stiles called out, lifting a hand in greeting. Boyd looked like he was having the time of his life surrounded by so many ladies in bikinis with remarkably nice bodies. "Are we actually going to play or…?"

Boyd eyed Derek. "Uh…you're going to play volleyball?" It was already weird enough seeing Derek in clothes that weren't black, and then in swimming trunks on the beach, he wasn't sure if he could picture the Alpha playing volleyball.

"Stiles is making me," Derek said, glancing over at Stiles, who was talking to the girls and asking if they could join in for a game.

"Oh sure." Boyd smiled knowingly and joined Stiles. "Hello, ladies."

"I resent that," Stiles squeaked, which made the girls laugh. Of course, he was _hi_ larious. Derek came up and put a hand on the back of Stiles' neck as Allison and Scott came bounding over, all wet and smiley.

"Look, we have enough people for teams," one of the bikini girls said happily, clapping her hands together.

"I hope you're better at volleyball than bowling," Allison said with a chuckle, to which Scott looked annoyed.

"Hey, I'm the lacrosse captain," Scott said with a frown.

"Co-captain!" Jackson yelled from twenty feet away.

The werewolves snickered.

88

They stayed at the beach for a few hours, roamed around the boardwalk and bought lukewarm pizza for dinner. Everyone was tired and a bit too happy when they got back to the house. Lydia wouldn't let anyone slink off to their rooms until they talked since she told them that the whole point of this trip was to get to know everyone. So after a few showers for those who had gotten salty from the ocean and changing into non-swimwear clothes, they all grabbed drinks from the fridge—somehow Lydia had managed to get alcohol slipped in there without her parents knowing—and sat around the porch to watch the sun go down over the private beach.

"How long have you two been together?" Lydia asked, pointing to fingers at Derek and Stiles as she leaned back against Jackson.

"Uh…since Christmas," Stiles replied before taking a drink.

She arched a perfect eyebrow. "Your dad was okay with it?"

"He got okay with it."

"He didn't want you to come," Scott laughed from where he was sitting with Allison.

Stiles glared. "Shut up. He was fine as soon as he realized all of you guys were coming. I don't know how a house of teenagers made him feel better but…"

"Ugh, who cares," Isaac rolled his eyes in boredom.

"Fine. How did you and Erica get together, Isaac?" Lydia asked, with her signature Queen B look.

This would have been so much easier if Lydia knew about werewolves. She was literately the only person here who didn't know about those things. Allison kept telling Jackson he should tell her—she knew what it was like to have her boyfriend keep the werewolf secret from her—but now wasn't the time. This was fun time.

"We grew up in the same town. These things happen," Erica said with a shrug. "How did you meet Jackson?"

"Hmm," Lydia said, finding an obvious queenie rival in the blonde. "Good question."

Jackson groaned and Lydia spiraled off into a fast paced story of almost every aspect of her and Jackson's relationship. Boyd left halfway through, and Allison had to finally interrupt, saying she was tired.

"Ugh, fine. Go, shoo." Lydia waved her hands and everyone left. Lydia and Jackson stayed out on the porch, Allison and Scott hurried off to their secluded room and Isaac and Erica disappeared upstairs.

Stiles searched around the kitchen for food and Derek leaned against the counter that separated the kitchen and living room.

"You smell like sun and beer," Derek said suddenly.

Stiles didn't pause looking through the cabinets. "Uh-huh."

Derek was quiet and Stiles found a cylinder of sunflower seeds. Cylinder? Don't they usually come in bags? He shrugged and grabbed it anyway, turning around and standing opposite of Derek, leaning against the island.

"What?" Stiles narrowed his eyes at the way Derek was looking at him. Finally he sighed and dropped his hands. "Fine. What do you rather I smell like? Wait…don't tell me… _you_."

He was joking, and Derek rolled his eyes. "I never said I had a problem with it."

Stiles raised an eyebrow and finished a handful of seeds. "Okay. Do I smell older then? Being all… _beer and sun_?"

Derek took a step forward. Stiles blinked and set down the cylinder behind him.

"Ok _ay_ ," Stiles gulped when Derek stopped, one leg between Stiles' and pressed him back against the island.

"Ahem." It was Boyd, having come from the bathroom. "Uh…do you mind not doing that here? I mean, my _room_ is like…right there." He pointed at the couch.

"Oh, sure, sure," Stiles said with a nod. Derek stepped back and Stiles cleared his throat before saying a quick goodnight to Boyd and heading up the stairs. He flicked on the light when he walked into the room. It was just a bedroom, with a bed under the two windows and a dresser on the side and a closet in the corner.

Derek shut the door behind him. Stiles started poking through the drawers.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked from where he sat on the mattress

"Looking. I have insatiable curiosity. You should know that by now…oh laptop!" He crouched down and pulled out the Macbook from the bottom drawer, walking with it over to the bed.

"You're going to look through their computer?" Derek sounded disapproving.

Stiles rolled his eyes and sat crosslegged, hitting the power button. "I just want to see if they have wifi."

"You know that's illegal." Derek moved beside Stiles, laying out on his stomach and resting his chin on his arms.

"I'm not going to go through their things." The welcome screen popped up…the little silver apple on the blue screen and then it booted up the desktop.

"What are you going to search for?"

"Uh…colleges?"

"Are you serious?"

Stiles checked the internet connection. Five bars. _Yes!_ "Yes. Better than porn," he shrugged.

"I went…"

"You what?"

"I went to college. For two semesters," Derek said.

Stiles looked down at him. "I can't picture you…at college. Really. That's…weird." He shuffled back on the bed and shut off the lamp on the nightstand before lying out on his own stomach, his feet hanging out by the pillows. The computer screen was the only real light in the room besides what little was coming through the windows.

"Yeah. It didn't last."

"Where did you go? I'll type it in…c'mon, tell me." He nudged Derek with an elbow.

"NYU."

"No shit, are you serious?" Stiles was staring.

"Yes."

Stiles made a face and typed it in, checked out the campus and Derek got quiet. Then he poked around some California schools and realized he was totally just poking around online while lying on a bed next to his boyfriend. He blamed getting easily distracted and glanced over at Derek, who had tucked his chin under his shoulder and had his eyes closed. Stiles lifted a hand and ruffled Derek's hair.

"Stop petting me," he growled, though there wasn't much effort behind it.

Stiles chuckled, closed the laptop and brought it back to the dresser before lying down on his back on the bed, folding his hands over his stomach. "We're the only ones not having sex right now, aren't we?" He meant besides Boyd, unless he snuck in a lady friend. Stiles was almost sure of it, even if he couldn't smell or hear anything to support his theory. And, really, why not? A bunch of teenagers in a house with no parents...it was like being at Derek's but with walls.

"I've been seventeen for six months, I'm halfway to eighteen, maybe..." he stumbled off because Derek had pushed himself up on an elbow and put a hand on Stiles' pants. "...Maybe we should wait until I'm eighteen," he squeaked out, because he was already getting a boner and he couldn't really think of having sex within earshot of his best friend…and the rest of the pack for that matter. "Or we could do the gay porno thing in a shower," he added as a humorous afterthought.

"Shut up, Stiles," Derek said, sitting up and pulling off his shirt. "Take off your shirt."

Stiles did. "I um...everyone can hear," he said lamely, because no one was going to be paying any attention. Derek was all tan and muscular and suddenly expertly pulling Stiles under him. Their hips ground together when Derek leaned forward to press his lips against Stiles' roughly and Stiles wiggled under him purposely. Derek growled and Stiles dragged his fingers across Derek's back when Derek stroked him through his pants.

Pants right, they were wearing pants. Stiles was no longer feeling like his typical wet noodle and wanted, for once, no pants or anything between him and Derek. The sensible part of his brain sat in the back behind the lust and hormones, yelling that it was the sun exposure turning him loopy. His downstairs brain was making his hand run over Derek's abs, but then Derek moved in just the right way to make a very _ahem_ , manly strangled noise come from Stiles.

"I hate you," he muttered darkly as Derek chuckled, hovering over him. "I really hate you."

"No you don't," Derek said, amused. He jerked his hips against Stiles' again.

Stiles shook his head, a bit ashamed at the hand that was clutching at the blanket on the bed. He was not going to succumb to Derek's teasing—well, he would _try_ , but he was almost there and didn't know how much longer he could last—not this time. Not that they did this often...Derek was oddly into keeping things...less sexy. "And you're not affected at all," Stiles grumbled.

"I wouldn't say that."

Stiles wouldn't either.

Derek dropped down and nuzzled Stiles' neck. Stiles tried to resist but could not. His fingers curled through Derek's hair and Derek nipped at his skin. Stiles' heart pounded and then Derek crushed their lips together and a small puff of cool air slipped between their abdomens when Derek moved. And by moved, he rolled his hips just so and Stiles moaned into his mouth...and came in his pants.

"You are evil," Stiles muttered, almost breathless.

"It doesn't take much," Derek mused, bumping noses.

Stiles glared at him. "You just know what you're doing," he said finally.

Derek flopped down on the mattress.

The cool air was refreshing. Stiles was all sweaty and sticky. "I'm going to have to wake everyone up to shower," he said into the darkness, ignoring the fact that the only one asleep in the house was probably Boyd. In fact, Stiles was almost certain that Boyd had had enough of all the sex and had gone to sleep out on the beach.

"Want me to join you?"

Stiles raised an eyebrow and pushed himself up on his elbows to look down at Derek. "That would definitely…not be effective." Stiles wondered what was up with Derek because really, he wasn't acting like himself. Maybe because he was away from the town where so much shit had been going down on a daily basis—really, Derek even had to leave Beacon Hills for a few weeks in April to deal with _serious_ wolf stuff—and he could finally relax...but whatever it was, Stiles was enjoying it. He pushed himself to his feet, holding out a hand in front of him because he didn't have supernightvision and he didn't want to walk into a wall or something. He shuffled around the room and managed to make it to the door without stubbing his toe. He tiptoed into the hall even though there was no need. He could actually hear some noises as he walked passed Isaac and Erica's room to the bathroom. He closed the door before flicking on the light, which just about blinded him.

He showered quickly, like one of those ninety second military showers before scurrying back to the room in a towel. He tossed his clothes into a corner and managed to find a pair of boxers quickly. "Derek," he whispered, squinting over at the bed as he bunched up the towel and left it on the floor in front of the dresser.

"Yeah?" Derek had moved to the proper direction on the bed.

"Um so...is this gunna become a common thing or are you just feeling vacationy?" Stiles paused at the edge of the bed. "Not that I'm complaining. I mean... _you_ know."

Derek rolled his eyes.

"But uh...I'm like the short end of the stick here in this...relationship," Stiles confessed, bowing his head and crawling into the bed.

"Stiles..." Derek pulled Stiles to him. Stiles landed against his chest. "You're fine."

"Just the way I am?" Stiles quoted just about every chick flick movie ever.

"Yes." Derek pulled him closer, the scruff on his chin scraping familiarly against Stiles' shoulder.

"So…you don't want me to get you off like right now?"

Derek's chest just rumbled and a minute later he finally said. "There's still three more nights."

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHH. Okay. Um…I wrote the ending of this, you know what I'm talking about, at 3 AM and filled in the rest. Sorry if the beginning is lackluster, I just really wanted to get to the end lol


End file.
